Push
by suallenparker
Summary: Cuddy is pushing House around... Just some silly Huddy-fluff


**Push**

Disclaimer: All not mine! But as soon as I´m rich, I´ll buy it and a Matchbox-Twenty-Album

Spoiler: After season 2. Ketamine still works. Cause nobody would push a guy with a cane :D

Raiting: T

Summary: Cuddy pushes House. Part of 'Get what you need'

Feedback: I´m begging you for mercy ;D

Note: I post this little piece of silly Huddy-fluff without beta... so if you find mistakes or something, please tell me

* * *

_I wanna push you around, I will, I will. I wanna take you for granted._

* * *

"I´m bored."

"Shut up!" Cuddy scolded.

"That´s so unfair." House pouted. "Mr. I-play-golf-like-every-loser is babbling all the time about his handicap and I´m not even allowed to say one sentence?"

"Right..."

"But I´m really bored!" House nagged.

"Then get lost.- You´re not even invited..." Trying to ignore him she held up the menu, which had laid in front of her on a table. She and House sat together on a table for two in a small italian restaurant right next to a third person. Jarred Klein, a famous businessman, big sponsor of the Princeton-Plainsboro and Cuddy´s date for this evening. He had ordered some wine for him and Cuddy while she was having her little chat with House. But now he faced Cuddy once again.

"You look stunning this evening, Lisa." he said and smiled, trying to ignore House as well, who sat right between them on a chair he had taken from another table.

"Thank you." she smiled back flattered and looked at him.

"You have wonderful bright blue eyes, you know that?" he was still smiling.

House gagged. "I think I´m getting sick..."

"Then get lost already." Cuddy hissed but kept her eyes on Jarred.

"And miss the food?" House laid back on his chair. "Don´t think so... I already ordered spaghetti with truffle-sauce..." He looked at Jarred. "You pay the bills, right?"

"HOUSE!" Cuddy watched him in shock.

"What?" he tried to look innocent. "He´s sponsoring the hospital and he´s sponsoring you dinner... Why shouldn´t he sponsor a dinner for a man who really works at the hospital?"

"And that reminds you of yourself? A working man?" she lifted a brow.

"Of course, I´m the best doctor in your hospital."

"Sure.- But you´re only working when I force you to..."

House bent forward to her. "You´ve really got wonderful bright blue eyes, Cuddles..."

Jarred looked at him confused but stayed focused on the chat between his escort and that jerk who was working for her. Since House had arrived ten minutes ago, Cuddy was fully concentrated on him...

Now she frowned. "What´s that about?"

"I just meant that your eyes are really classy... Without that snot-nosed little pissant I would´ve never noticed... I just had eyes for your ti-"

"House!- Could I talk to you for a moment?" Cuddy cut in crudely.

House smirked. "Sure..."

She glared at him. "Not here." she hissed, stood up, turned to Jarred and said lovingly: Please excuse us for a minute..." Then he waited for House to stand up as well and shoved him to the toilets... House already wanted to step into the boys-room as Cuddy pushed him into the ladies-room.

"Wanna screw right now or making out before?" House asked right after the door closed behind Cuddy.

She put her hands in her hips. "What the hell is wrong with you?- Why are you here?"

"Dinner, as I told you." he replied innocently.

"Bullshit!- You´re here because I´m on a date and you´re jealous!"

"Jealous?- Of that loser?" House snorted. "Don´t think so..."

"Oh yes, you are! I´m interested in him and-"

"You´re not."

"Excuse me?" she was confused.

"You´re not interested in him." he growled.

"Yes I am."

"Are not. He bores you."

"No he doesn´t."

"Please..." House rolled his eyes. "He told you that you´ve got wonderful bright blue eyes..."

"So?" Cuddy frowned. "I like compliments."

House pulled a face. "But not so uncreative ones... Telling you something bout bright blue eyes... That sucks."

"And your compliments are better?"

"I don´t make any..." He stepped right in front of her. "But you still prefer me."

"I knew that you´re jealous!" Cuddy triumphed and grinned.

"You didn´t answer my question." he relied only and looped one arm around her waist.

"That wasn´t a question..." she watched him suspiciously.

"Right, that was a fact.- Otherwise you would be with that loser instead of making out with me in a toilet..." he placed his free hand at her neck.

"We´re not making out yet." Cuddy said.

"But we will..." House bent forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Leave with me." he dared her to after he broke the kiss.

"We can´t..." she answered breathlessly. "I´m on a date and you ordered dinner already..."

"Your date can eat my spaghetti and I take you instead. Fair switch."

"Think so?" she lifted a brow.

"Yeah..." he smirked. "After all these are truffle-spaghetti..."

Cuddy waved her head and laughed before she kissed House again.

* * *

I know, I promised you 'cruel to be kind' but I already had promised one of my german readers that I would post 'Push' instead of 'Pink' but I finished 'Pink' first... So that is just me fullfilling my promise I gave to her... 'Cruel to be kind' will follow soon... promise you!


End file.
